


Do You Want To Build A Snowman

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Christmas Presents 2016 [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Good Loki, Loki being nice, possible crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: There are reasons why Tony should never be allowed to be alone with Loki. This is just one of them. But who is keeping track of the times that Loki and Tony cause chaos in the tower?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Late Christmas present is late! I hope the friend this goes out to enjoys it!

Tony rubs his hands eagerly as he settles down on the couch. His companion, Loki, looks completely disgruntled at the fact that he is submitting himself to the  humanness  that is watching a movie. But the Asgardian not god is on house arrest, which is the reason why Tony is here and not on the mission. His expertise wasn't needed so he drew the metaphorical short straw. But that was fine with him because it meant that he could bug Loki. As the starting song begins to play Tony wonders if maybe he made a mistake. After all, he can see plenty parallels in the movie that could cause an issue. Elsa with her gloves mirrors Loki and the glamor he wears, Anna the well-meaning ditz is Thor, the anger directed toward Elsa when her powers are exposed and how Loki must have felt when his heritage came out. Too late now, Tony thinks with a shrug besides he wants to see Loki's reaction to the most catchy songs ever, even if you hate them.

 

Kids movies good and bad are wonderful bonding experiences, even if Loki looks bored to death. There is a moment of alarm when Hans shows his true colors. Loki's hands tighten on the chair arm he is holding to the point where Tony can hear it creak. He wonders who he sees Hans as. For Tony, this part has always reminded him of Obie and how the man had played him like a fiddle. Maybe it's Thor or maybe it's Odin. The movie ends and Loki sniffs disdainfully at it.

 

"Hey Loki," Tony asks as the other man stands to go back to his room.

 

"What do you want Stark?"

 

"You have the ability to do what Elsa did right?"

 

Loki raises an eyebrow as if to say, 'you dare doubt my powers'.

 

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

 

"Go away, Tony."

 

Tony can pinpoint the moment that Loki regrets his words. His eyes do this mini crinkle thing like he wants to grimace but won't. It's wonderful. Jarvis the perfect, brilliant, AI that he is, starts the music at just the right place.

 

"Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bikes through the labs. I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there pops."

 

It's satisfaction that bubbles in his chest that he gets Loki to snort. Not the 'You are an idiot' snort but the 'Please stop before you make me show emotion' snort. With this success, he continues to sing.

 

"Just watching the hours tick by," he makes the tic-tock noise as he closes in on Loki who is watching him impassively, trying to pretend that he hadn't snorted, "Please, I know you're there. People are asking why you're here. They say 'have courage' and you should try to. I'm right here for you, let's have some fun."

 

By this point, he's fucked up the rhythm of the song but he doesn't care.

 

"It's just you and me, what are we gonna do? Do you want to build a snowman?"

 

"You sound like a dying cat," Loki states with a huff, Tony knows that it's a lie. He's heard himself sing, thank you very much. There are _tons_ of videos of him drunkenly sing his heart out. The air in the tower is growing cold and Loki sighs.

 

"Since you asked so politely," the trickster says and the next thing Tony knows is there is snow covering his front room. He lets out a whoop and gathers up a snowball. It's a hard choice trying to decide if he wants to throw it or make it bigger to actually build a snowman. The choice is taken from him when a ball connects with the back of his head. Loki is looking at him like he's innocent and it gives him a glimpse of what Loki must have been like before. They lose time having fun, something Tony honestly didn't think the man knew how to have. And then...

 

The door opens mid throw. Loki drops the ball and tries to pretend he hadn't just been about to smack Tony in the face with a snowball. Tony looks at them all; Cap looks like he's sucking on a lemon, Thor is practically vibrating where he stands, Widow and Katniss are annoyingly blank but Bruce, Bruce has his sleepy 'What's going on' face mixed with 'Is something fun may be going on must look uninterested' however, Tony knows his science bro. And who can resist the pull of Frozen?

 

"Do you want to build a snowman?"

 

Bruce perks up a bit and Tony knows he has someone on his side. There are groans from the others.

 

"It doesn't have to be a snowman?"

 

"Clothes first Bruce," Steve interrupts because he's a joy killer. Bruce nods his head and  Tony pouts.

 

"Since this isn't bad I won't bring up the fact you are using magic despite the cuffs you are wearing but we will be having a talk."

 

Loki crinkles his nose at the reprimand but all possible words are cut off when a snowball hits Steve's face. Natasha is looking innocent, pulling it off far better than Loki had. This, of course, starts an all out war. Tony and Loki join forces to pelt Steve and Thor. Natasha and Clint are taking shots at everyone. When Bruce shows up he joins Tony's team cause Science Bros stick together, only he builds defenses instead of going on offense.

 

When they collapse in a heap later Loki waves away the snow. Some other time he’d wonder how the magic worked and if he could convince the demigod to allow him to run a few tests. This time, however, he starfishes out on the floor enjoying the heat produced by his best friend and the fact he got Loki to open up. Kids movies man. Best bonding tools ever, Tony Stark tested and approved.


End file.
